1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device, a receiving method, a program, and a broadcasting system, and particularly to a receiving device, a receiving method, a program, and a broadcasting system suitable for use in executing data broadcasting contents in such a manner as to be interlocked with the progress of AV contents corresponding to a so-called program in digital television broadcasting, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japan, the digitization of television broadcasting has been promoted, and terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS digital broadcasting and the like have been spread. In addition, in digital television broadcasting such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, not only broadcasting of AV contents corresponding to a so-called program but also data broadcasting using BML (Broadcast Markup Language) have been realized (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-131981, for example).
A television receiver receiving data broadcasts can for example display information related to a program (AV contents) being broadcast, display information unrelated to the program being broadcast (a notice of another program, news, a weather forecast, traffic information and the like), and execute an application program interlocked with the program (AV contents) being broadcast.
In addition, the above-described television receiver is configured to behave differently in a case of realizing service managed on a broadcaster side performing digital television broadcasting (for example the service of displaying a weather forecast by data broadcasting) and a case of realizing service not managed on the broadcaster side (for example the service of being connected to the Internet and displaying a home page or the like).
Specifically, when a weather forecast is displayed in data broadcasting as service managed on the broadcaster side, for example, a reading process for reading area information indicating a place of residence of a user which area information is already registered in the television receiver is performed to display the weather forecast corresponding to the place of residence of the user.
On the other hand, when connection to the Internet is established and a home page or the like is displayed as service not managed on the broadcaster side, for example, the above-described reading process or the like is not allowed to be performed so as to prevent processes unintended by the user (area information is illegally read and notified to a malicious third party, for example) from being performed.
Also in Europe, broadcasting corresponding to data broadcasting in Japan has been realized by DVB-MHP (digital video broadcasting-multimedia home platform), which defines description, a distributing system of data broadcasting contents and the like.